


Никто не должен знать, что я твой тайный план

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Луи есть грязная тайна – Ник. И Ник совсем не против.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никто не должен знать, что я твой тайный план

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No One Has to Know I'm Your Getaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829869) by [blueandbrady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandbrady/pseuds/blueandbrady). 



> Название: Никто не должен знать, что я твой тайный план  
> Бета: Бабушка Фергюсон нашла дедушку с крепкой печенью  
> Оригинал: “No One Has to Know I'm Your Getaway” by blueandbrady, разрешение на перевод получено  
> Размер: мини, 2823 слова (оригинал), 2344 слова (перевод)  
> Пейринг: Луи Томлинсон/Ник Гримшоу  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: юмор  
> Рейтинг: R – NC-21  
> Краткое содержание: У Луи есть грязная тайна – Ник. И Ник совсем не против.  
> Примечание: Ник Гримшоу – диджей BBC Radio 1. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора
> 
> Переведено на WTF Combat 2014, команда WTF One Direction 2014.

– У тебя самый дурацкий и раздражающий голос, и нет ничего хуже, чем слышать его в шесть утра, – первым делом говорит Луи. – И ты опоздал.

Ник моргает. С Луи надо всегда быть начеку, это точно. Он медлит у порога.

– А зачем ты слушал?

– Из-за Гарри, – отвечает Луи. – Господи, ты зайдешь или как? Его не будет всего час.

– Всего час? – Ник очень явно оглядывает Луи с ног до головы.

Луи закатывает глаза, однако приосанивается и стряхивает невидимую пылинку с плеча. Но, заметив ухмылку Ника, снова сутулится с сердитым видом.

– Как будто тебе хоть половина этого времени понадобится.

– Ах, прямо в сердце, – говорит Ник. Луи делает шаг в сторону, но Ник хватает его за пояс и, притягивая ближе, наклоняется к уху. – Возможно, то, что я не в состоянии себя контролировать – лишь комплимент тебе, золотце.

Луи стонет и пихает его.

– И это все, что ты придумал? – Он вонзает ногти в руку Ника, но Ник к этому почти готов. Он поднимает Луи и неуклюже несет его в гостиную. – Ты пользуешься тем, что больше меня, ты, грубый варвар!

Ник смеется и опускает Луи.

– Ага, именно так.

Луи прищуривается и кладет руку на бедро, и Ник от него настолько без ума, что это просто нелепо.

– Господи, как же я тебя ненавижу, – говорит Луи, толкая Ника на диван и усаживаясь к нему на колени.

– Отлично, я тебя тоже ненавижу, – Ник притягивает Луи к себе и целует его. Он каждый раз удивляется тому, что Луи не целуется так, как говорит – твердо, зло и остро, – вместо этого отдавая контроль Нику, который предпочитает нежные поцелуи. Что-то в Луи заставляет Ника быть мягким. Раньше ему никогда этого не хотелось.

– Очень сильно ненавижу, – добавляет он, скользя ладонями по груди Луи и останавливаясь у штанов.

– Я даже не знаю, почему я... О, боже, черт, – Луи резко опускает плечи и позволяет голове упасть на плечо Ника.

Ник с довольным видом ухмыляется и проводит ладонью по члену Луи. Его ладонь намного больше ладони Луи, и поэтому он может доставить удовольствие Луи иначе, чем тот привык. Не то, чтобы Луи был совсем крохой, но он как бы почти миниатюрный, а Ник как бы наоборот.

– Что-что, дорогой?

Луи стонет и притягивает Ника в очередной поцелуй, пальцами удерживая за подбородок. Нику сложно вообразить что-то более приятное, чем Луи, горячий от возбуждения, здесь и сейчас.

Капельки предсемени помогают ладони Ника скользить, и Луи мог бы кончить прямо так, но Ник хочет не этого. Он отводит руку, не обращая внимания на жалобы Луи, и слегка отодвигается, кладет пару пальцев в рот того.

Луи сосет их так, словно для него нет ничего более желанного, и Ник не может отвести взгляд, особенно когда Луи смотрит из-под ресниц и с улыбкой облизывает пальцы Ника.

Ник слегка давит на язык Луи, и Луи стонет, начинает сосать сильнее и пытается стянуть штаны, но безуспешно.

С трудом, но все же Ник достает пальцы изо рта Луи и наблюдает, как Луи отчаянно сбрасывает штаны и растягивается на диване. Трусов на нем нет.

– Не можешь дождаться, а? – Говорит Ник и хватает колено Луи, тянет ногу вверх. Укладывает его так, чтобы был виден его вход, маленькая, розовая дырочка, спрятанная между ягодицами действительно шикарной задницы.

– Как будто ты можешь, – говорит Луи, и он не так уж неправ. Ник мечтает о лишней паре рук, потому что одежда вдруг кажется лишней. – Господи, да поспеши же. У нас нет времени.

Ник качает головой.

– Так не пойдет, – говорит он, без труда вводя один палец. Луи все еще достаточно разработан после того, как утром пробрался в квартиру Ника, а затем удрал, словно какой-то секс-грабитель. Ник добавляет второй палец и слегка сгибает их, вводит и выводит. Луи охает, закрывая глаза.

– Я могу и так, – Луи, двигаясь навстречу пальцам Ника.

– Не можешь, но приятно, что так думаешь, – говорит Ник и убирает пальцы.

Луи ноет и прижимается лицом к дивану.

– Я тебя так ненавижу.

– Знаю, – говорит Ник. – Сейчас вернусь.

Ник хватает смазку и презерватив в спальне Луи и на обратном пути сбрасывает футболку, джинсы и трусы. Когда он возвращается в гостиную, одна нога Луи перекинута через спинку дивана, а сам Луи трахает себя пальцами. И рубашки на нем тоже уже нет, так что видны его очаровательные ключицы и тату на груди. Ник готов язык проглотить.

– Я не для того тебе звонил, чтобы мне пришлось самому все делать, – отрезает Луи, но слова звучат слишком слабо и не кажутся грубыми. Ник качает головой.

Он встает между ног Луи и сменяет пальцы Луи своими, всаживает их глубоко внутрь. Луи вздыхает и скидывает руку с дивана.

Бутылка смазки почти пуста, и Ник мысленно напоминает себе включить ее в список покупок на холодильнике. Он выливает немного на пальцы и добавляет третий палец лишь для того, чтобы подразнить Луи.

Презерватив, ударивший Ника по лбу, отвлекает его от вида того, как его пальцы исчезают внутри Луи.

– Взрослый поступок.

Луи улыбается, и Ник быстро целует его, нагнувшись, затем с трудом разрывает обертку скользкими пальцами и натягивает презерватив.

Диван – не лучшее место для человека ростом с Ника, но он молчит, так как понимает, почему Луи не подумал об этом. Кроме того, Луи убьет его, если он будет еще медлить.

Ник подвигает Луи, так задница того находится на бедрах Ника, и Ник проводит головкой члена по дырочке Луи. Он не может удержаться – Луи выглядит таким одурманенным, желающим лишь член Ника, и Ник не раз представлял это ночами.

– Николас, – почти по-животному стонет Луи, и Ник улыбается, направляет член и начинает вводить. Смотрит, как тело Луи приспосабливается к головке и жадно поглощает всю длину. – Ох, мать твою. Да, давай, до конца.

Луи выглядит внезапно расслабленным, он смотрит на Ника, моргая, и Нику он так нравится еще сильнее. Нику нравится знать, что Луи такой из-за него, из-за того, что он делает с Луи.

Луи обвивает ногами талию Ника и двигается в такт с ним. Ник хватает Луи за бедра и, упираясь коленями, выходит из него, затем резко входит, заставляя Луи стонать.

– Сильнее, – Луи впивается пальцами в руки Ника. – Времени мало.

– Ты меня до смерти доведешь, – сквозь зубы произносит Ник и двигается сильнее. Он снимает ногу Луи с себя и слегка сдвигает в сторону, укладывает Луи шире, для более глубоких толчков. Дырочка Луи выглядит красной и использованной, и Ник не в первый раз удивляется тому, что Луи позволяет ему все это.

– Да, так, не останавливайся, – бормочет Луи, все еще умудряясь отдавать приказы. Однажды Ник все же сделает так, что Луи не сможет говорить или даже думать, но не сейчас. Для этого ему придется чаще ходить в спортзал.

– Мне надо чаще ходить в спортзал, – выдавливает Ник.

– Спортзал? – Тяжело дыша, переспрашивает Луи. – Ты думаешь сейчас о спортзале?

– Да, для того, чтобы не отставать от тебя! – оправдывается Ник. Он хватает Луи за руку и заставляет его придерживать свою ногу – так Нику удобнее подобраться к его твердому члену, с головки которого уже сочится влага.

Луи зажмуривается и старается двигаться одновременно навстречу члену Ника и его ладони, недовольно хныкая и царапая руки Ника, когда ему это не удается.

– Шшш, – целуя вялые губы Луи, шепчет Ник. Он ставит одну ногу на пол, но продолжает двигаться – теперь Луи головой касается подколотника дивана. – Ты все отлично делаешь.

– Заткнись.

– Такой маленький, а для моего члена как раз.

– Господи, да заткнись ты, – говорит Луи, но Ник чувствует, как пульсирует член в его руке, выдавая Луи.

– Тебе же нравится, что я настолько больше, – говорит Ник, и при этих словах Луи сильно сжимается вокруг члена Ника и, выгибаясь, кончает на его руку. Он замолкает, словно от боли, но затем расслабленно падает. Ник начинает трахать его быстрее, его оргазм уже почти тут.

Ему мало остается, особенно когда Луи, словно в противовес резким толчкам Ника, мягко касается лица Ника и целует его нежно, но так крепко, что у Ника едва хватает воздуха. Луи целует его в тот момент, как Ник кончает, глотая все звуки.

Когда он выходит из Луи, ему приходится слегка подвинуть ноги того – Луи притворяется, что забыл, как двигаться.

– Гарри вроде бы скоро вернется, да?

– Тихо ты, – говорит Луи и прикладывает палец к его губам, все еще не открывая глаз.

– Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы он нас такими застал? – Ник этого не хочет, но лишь потому, что выглядит сейчас не так уж хорошо. Он все еще красный от возбуждения, и рука его в сперме, и он до сих пор не стянул презерватив. Который точно не стоит бросать в гостиной. – Сейчас вернусь.

– Уффф, – стонет Луи, но садится.

Когда Ник возвращается, Луи нигде не видно, поэтому он неспешно одевается и лишь тогда идет на поиски. Как Ник и подозревал, Луи в ванной, укладывает волосы. Он переоделся, на нем уже не та футболка и штаны, в которых он открыл дверь. По нему сразу и не скажешь, что его только что трахнули на диване.

– Хорошо выглядишь, – говорит Ник и слегка сжимает плечо Луи.

Луи смотрит на его отражение в зеркале и улыбается. Настоящей, искренней улыбкой, и Ник никогда не признается, как долго он учился различать улыбки Луи.

Входная дверь скрипит, открываясь, и они оба оборачиваются на звук.

– Я не смог найти те чипсы, что ты хотел, Луи, но вроде бы купил что-то похожее. Я в четырех магазинах был. Возможно, их уже и не производят, – слышится голос Гарри то ли из гостиной, то ли из кухни.

– Мать его, он рано, – бормочет Луи.

– Странно как-то пахнет, – говорит Гарри. Ник усмехается, и Луи ударяет его локтем в живот.

– Это ты странно пахнешь, – кричит Луи в ответ и оборачивается к Нику. – Оставайся здесь. Мы посмотрим фильм, ты знаешь, как быстро он при этом засыпает, и тогда ты сможешь улизнуть.

– Я же не буду ждать непонятно сколько, пока Гарри не уснет, – с сомнением отвечает Ник. Луи просит, чтобы он где-то тихо ждал и не привлекал к себе внимания. Ага, он на это вполне способен. Только вот вообще нет.

– Есть идеи получше? – спрашивает Луи. Хмурится и пальцем тычет Ника в грудь. – Если бы ты пришел, когда я тебе написал, а не спустя сто лет...

– Я был занят. С людьми, – говорит Ник. – Я не мог взять и уйти. Что мне надо было делать? Сказать: «Извините, ребята, я трахаюсь с одним парнем, и он меня сейчас позвал на секс, второй раз за сегодня. Я пошел»?

У Луи отвисает челюсть.

– Как же я тебя ненавижу. Надеюсь, ты потеряешь голос во время эфира.

– Ну же, ну же, – говорит Ник, похлопывая Луи по голове, и ответный шлепок по руке его только радует. – Не хотел ерошить твои перышки.

– Я тебе что, птица? Мне бы так хотелось вытолкнуть тебя из дверей прямо сейчас. Или столкнуть с лестницы.

– Лу? – Голос Гарри звучит куда ближе. Ник не удивлен, Гарри любопытнее любой кошки. – Ты сам с собой споришь?

– Да, – неожиданно легко и задорно отвечает Луи. – Я через минутку выйду.

Ник знает, что это не сработает, и Луи знает это. Поэтому ни один из них не удивлен, когда дверь ванной открывается, и появляется Гарри. Он моргает.

– Ник?

– Приветики! – Ник машет ему, натянув на лицо улыбку.

Гарри наклоняет голову набок. Это было бы мило, если бы Нику нравились наивные оленята Бэмби. К сожалению, он предпочитает мокрых, злых котят или зубастых черепах.

– А почему ты в ванной Луи?

– А, ну, знаешь, за зубной щеткой зашел, – он хватает щетку с раковины. – Вот и она. Так я пойду.

Гарри, может, и выглядит наивным простофилей, но дверь заслоняет он отлично. Ник бросает взгляд на Луи, но тот не смотрит ни на него, ни на Гарри.

– Я сейчас кое о чем думаю, но это же не может быть правдой.

Нику нечего на это ответить. Он думал, что это не продлится долго, что они с Луи быстро друг другу надоедят, и никто не успеет даже узнать. Он определенно не рассчитывал на эту беседу с Гарри.

– Мне действительно пора, – снова говорит он.

– У тебя на руках свежие царапины, а Луи отказывается смотреть на меня. А еще на нем другая одежда.

Ник ставит зубную щетку на место.

– Тонко подмечено, Стайлз.

Луи смотрит на Гарри, вздыхая с таким оскорбленным видом, что даже Ник впечатлен – он сам большой специалист в этом. Он ничего не говорит, но им не впервой общаться без слов.

Гарри медленно расплывается в улыбке и начинает смеяться, все сильнее, пока ему не приходится опереться о дверь.

– Окей, Нику пора. Я не знаю, куда он пойдет, и мне все равно, но, главное, чтобы его здесь не было, – говорит Луи, толкая Ника.

– Но у меня столько вопросов, – говорит Гарри, следуя за ними.

– Нет.

– И это столько объясняет, например, то, что ты пропадаешь посреди ночи. И ты теперь счастливее! – Видно, как Гарри гордится, что смог все разгадать.

– Он теперь счастливее? – Переспрашивает Ник.

– Нет, – повторяет Луи. – А уж в данный момент я вообще несчастлив. Убирайся.

– Может, нам следует выслушать Гарри.

– Убирайся, пока я не спустил тебя с лестницы, – угрожает Луи. Такое ощущение, словно последнего часа не было, он настолько напряжен и резок. Он прекрасен, и Нику хочется снова его трахнуть, перегнув через подколотник дивана.

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал, – говорит Гарри. – Нам не нужны подобные заголовки.

– Ладно, – Луи тащит Ника к входной двери и открывает ее перед ним.

– А вы поцелуетесь на прощание? – спрашивает Гарри. – Можно, я посмотрю? Мне надо к этому привыкать.

– Нет, – отрезает Луи.

– Что же, было приятно увидеться, Гарри, – говорит Ник. – И с тобой тоже, Луи. Спасибо, что пригласил.

– Давай, выметайся. Ненавижу тебя, – говорит Луи, пытаясь захлопнуть за ним дверь.

Гарри тихо наблюдает за ними, и Ник уже знает, что при следующей их встрече его ждет длинная и растянутая мораль. Ник улыбается Луи.

– Я ухожу, но лишь по своей воле.

– Вовсе нет! – Луи сильнее толкает дверь. – Я тебя выгоняю!

– Я ухожу сам.

– Нет!

– Да!

– Почему с тобой всегда так сложно?

– Это с тобой почему всегда так сложно?

– Ого, – перебивает их Гарри. – Ого, понятно.

– И на этом я ухожу, пока, – говорит Ник, потому что ему знаком этот взгляд. Гарри хочет поговорить, а у Ника нет всей ночи впереди. К тому же, он хочет сбежать, чтобы Луи досталось первому. Он никогда не утверждал, что является благородным человеком.

Когда Ник проверяет свой телефон перед сном, он видит смс от Луи.

«Пусть Гарри и в курсе, но это не значит, что я вдруг стану держать тебя за руку или показываться с тобой на людях».

«Я бы даже не мечтал о таком», – отвечает Ник.

«У меня высокие стандарты».

«Да, дорогой».

«Ты меня бесишь и раздражаешь, а еще у тебя ужасное самомнение».

Ник улыбается. «Это все?»

«Нет» приходит почти мгновенно, и Ник представляет, как Луи хмурится. «Спокойной ночи».

«Спокойной ночи, золотце».


End file.
